


【双黄/磊渤】买椟

by Rachelyn



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelyn/pseuds/Rachelyn
Summary: 一篇没有灵魂的肉，流水账，废话多fei太的梗真香   开车就完事了
Relationships: 黄磊/黄渤
Kudos: 5





	【双黄/磊渤】买椟

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇没有灵魂的肉，流水账，废话多  
> fei太的梗真香 开车就完事了

黄渤把手指放进去的时候他的手机刚好开始震动。

操，黄渤在心里低声骂了一句，手指上还带着润滑剂，划过屏幕的时候不灵敏，26键的虚拟键盘被不明的水痕输入一连串的“，，，。，，，。，”。算了，语音吧，他给黄磊发去一句“行”，鼻音还带着湿润的滑腻，听出来又怎么样，反正他都说晚上在外面开会聊节目就不回来吃饭了。

黄渤把手机压在枕头底下。自个儿震去吧，他想到黄磊晚上回来找自己抱抱的样子，非得朝他甩下一句“自己解决”不可，嗯，黄磊，你就自抱自泣吧。

他再试图把手指探进后面的时候，润滑剂已经差不多干了，黄渤于是又在指尖挤了点，进去的时候感觉冰凉，手指又觉得里面烫，让他一阵害臊。跟黄磊在一起之前他不是没自己玩过，那时候可不像现在这样。是不是灌肠之后的条件反射啊，黄渤抿着嘴唇又往里面探了点，又湿又热的内壁一阵蠕动把自己的手指往外挤。

黄渤放弃了，自己操自己的感觉太奇怪，羞耻得让他没法继续。他实在是很久没自己这样解决问题了，没有小胖子暖呵呵的抱抱，也没有热乎乎的亲亲，好像一切就不对味了。唉，可是他真的……有点想。这段时间不是黄磊忙就是自己忙，工作累得也没心思想什么别的事，可是这闲下来了，欲望就开始反扑，黄磊回来看他这欲火焚身的样儿又得玩欲擒故纵的老套路，什么小道具啦，各种play啦，都老夫老妻了还得配合。

可是他偏偏就吃那一套，眼巴巴地等着黄磊迟来的下文。

这不是便宜他了？

黄渤去翻黄磊的百宝箱的时候就在心里这样愤愤。没法用手指抚慰，他决定找个东西自己玩玩，可是那东西真拿在手里的时候，他又有点懵了。跳蛋撩人又解决不了问题，他没拿；震动棒太刺激了，怕自己受不了他也没去碰；只有这个串状的玩意儿有种别样的新奇，看起来能给他恰到好处的快感。

可是当黄渤撅着屁股趴在床沿的时候，他就不再这么天真了，玩火自焚，他觉得自己就是个大傻子。现在那里面是半串拉珠，玻璃制成的圆润透明的珠子由一条软绳串着，开始的那几个直径小，好塞，他躺在床上打开膝盖，裤子只脱了一半，还有闲心先摸两把下面涨大的玩意儿，然后手指一顶，凉凉的东西就能滑进去，激得下腹一阵收紧。可是刚放进去两颗，珠子就滑溜溜地要顺着润滑的内壁往外滚，他下意识地夹紧，却更把那东西往外挤；黄渤只能用极慢的动作把裤子全脱下去，一边含着珠子一边换体位，让屁股高高翘起来，那东西才不会掉出去。

这个姿势有点累，他们已经不怎么用了，现在一般都是侧躺着做。黄渤在心里感叹，得亏今天这拉珠是自己玩，要是黄磊让自己做这么费体力又羞耻的事，他肯定不答应。

黄渤是在按着第三颗珠子试图把它顶进去的时候开始后悔的。这个体位让他看不见后面的状况，他为了克服异物感而做的润滑有点过多，直径稍大的珠子徒劳地在入口处滑来滑去，手指换了几个角度也没成功，反而是软绳牵动得里面的东西又滚出来了几分，带出更多的液体，顺着大腿根流。

他于是向床下伸出一条腿，灵活柔韧的脚腕把卧室的穿衣镜勾到床边，黄渤偏过头瞥镜子里头，这才看清自己那副浪荡样儿。翘得高高的臀和塌下去的腰自然不消说，只是自己肉肉的小手推着珠子往里塞的样子过分色情，偏偏珠子还是透明的，挤到一半的时候把里面扩张开，能看见私密处润泽的粉红；珠子推到过半时就会被后穴自动吸进去，贪吃的小嘴儿含着半条拉珠怎么看怎么下流。

而不去看是不行的。第四颗珠子进去的时候黄渤开始感觉爽了，直径稍大的珠子上面遍布着一些小颗粒，快感很强，在内壁的敏感点旁滚过让他直接叫出了声。玻璃珠子有着手指不会带来的异物感，造成是什么别的人在用玩具折磨他的错觉，而往镜子里看，玩弄后面的那只手属于自己又是个分明的事实。但是现在黄渤哪能思考这些呢，珠子一颗一颗往里塞，穴口撑开又合上，里面的充实感也越来越深。可这过程需要慢慢来，他趴在床上小幅度地扭动着腰，里面的东西动也不动撑得他难受，他低低呜咽出声。

黄渤想着，还是黄磊身上那玩意儿好用，就是这人不太听使唤。

而且还是亲亲抱抱比较舒服。就是不做那事，也比自己现在这样不上不下的好得多。没人搂着，身子有点冷，黄渤抱了个大枕头倚在身子底下蹭，一手捻着上边一手摸着下面舒服得直哼哼，真软，真暖和，他正在心里筹划着对黄磊如何冷落的报复。

只是没了枕头隔音，手机又开始震动。

“渤儿，想吃啥？我给你打包上次你说不错的那家几个菜你看行不？一会儿我就到家了。”

黄磊刚回到家的时候是没发现什么异样的。他轻轻喊一声“小渤儿”，对方应了，声音是卫生间传来的，水流响着听不太仔细：“回来啦，你不说在外面吃么？”

“他们不是提前散了么。本来打算回来做饭的，你要不急我就再简单做点，你要饿了咱现在就吃。”

“瞧你说的，我有那么懒么？”黄渤从卫生间里出来，在围裙上擦了擦手，“我这不正打算做饭呢。你饿么？你要饿咱就现在吃吧。我还真有点饿了。”

“行。那我先换个衣服洗手。”

黄渤松了一口气。幸好他刚才没把那玩意儿放在卫生间。事实上他只是往外拽了一颗出来腿就软得要站不住了。原来这东西是这样玩的，往外拉的快感比往里塞的时候强了不知道多少倍，上面的颗粒摩擦着内壁爽得他前面一抖，差点没踩稳脚下的瓷砖。最大的一颗不在体内，站姿便自在了许多，可是不拿出来走路的时候珠子就在里面乱滚，坐下的时候外面那颗还硌着会阴，黄渤坐在饭桌前没一会儿下面就麻得要命。偏偏他腿又没了力气，虚坐在椅子上显得身体僵硬。

不过黄磊不用看他那样子也已经大概猜到怎么回事了。卧室窗帘拉了一半，穿衣镜也往床那边挪了一截。“渤儿，下午在家试衣服呢？”黄磊想象了一下那副旖旎差点没笑出声，“怎么吃上饭了还围着围裙，我帮你脱了吧。”

“嗯、嗯。”黄渤把屁股底下的椅子往前挪了挪才去摘围裙，黄磊心想这样也是什么都遮不住的，“我自己摘吧。刚才一忙给忘了。”

吃饭时黄磊照常给黄渤夹菜。

“小渤儿，尝尝这个鹌鹑蛋不错。”

“……嗯是不错。”

“渤儿，四喜丸子你上次不是说爱吃吗？”

“……嗯挺好吃。”

“小渤儿，你看这酒酿圆子怎么样？”

“我吃饱了。”涨大的玩意儿冷静得差不多了，这顿饭他实在是坐立难安吃不下去，黄渤放下筷子一推饭碗就要站起身，可是双腿不但没力气还开始哆嗦，“那什么今儿晚上我洗碗吧，你忙了一天了，慢慢吃，吃完了就歇一会儿……”

“怎么了？”黄磊看着黄渤用手撑着桌子转身要走，不急不忙地接着夹菜，“小渤儿，吃饭太快对胃不好。洗碗不着急，你再坐下消化会儿，喝点汤，我这马上吃完了，碗放着我来吧。”

黄渤不好把“你倒是吃完快走啊别在我这儿赖着”的表情挂在脸上，只能用尽吃奶的劲儿往外溜：“我坐时间长了腿麻，活动活动，你要想刷碗就刷吧，我正好上趟卫生间。”

“渤儿。”黄磊放下饭碗一脸严肃，“最近老上厕所，你是不是前列腺有问题了？那我得关心一下。”

黄渤不理会老狐狸不要脸的乱开车：“我洗手。”

黄渤说去洗手就是真去洗手。不过那是在他拿出那串拉珠的尝试再次失败之后了，他的手越小心翼翼地往外拉，后面就越恋恋不舍地把那玩意儿吸住，应该是站立体位导致肌肉绷紧的缘故。黄渤快被自己气哭了，该不会就这样夹着拉珠过一天吧，难道还要让黄磊把这东西弄出来？他怎么对他说？我里面含着串拉珠含了一晚上了，求求你帮我拿出来吧？

说曹操曹操到。黄磊洗好了碗也挤进来和黄渤一块洗手，黄渤没问他怎么不顺便在厨房洗，黄磊也没问他怎么洗个手洗到这会儿，只是往旁边靠了靠，怕黄渤那边的空间太小挤得慌：“吃葡萄吗？我都洗好了，挺甜的，过会儿看剧本的时候吃点儿？不用占手，我喂你。”

黄渤叹了口气：“吃。”

这天晚上看剧本的时候黄渤是趴在床上的。他姿势本来就百变随意，黄磊见怪不怪，还是唠叨了句“别压到胃口”，看小渤没反应他就把葡萄皮剥好送到他嘴边，想着一会儿再提个醒。黄渤下意识张嘴接，垂眼看了看剧本怕滴到上面，索性把剧本一合放一边，身子也翻过来了，又叹了口气，就着黄磊的手把葡萄往嘴里送。

黄磊看着这样的小渤脑子一下没转过弯来，他把他的一次性手套摘了去含他的手指，又拈了一颗葡萄放进嘴里，这回直接贴上来吻他的唇。齿间果实已经咬破，清甜的液体渡进黄磊口中，而果皮尝起来就是涩的了，他把小渤的舌尖压在齿间轻轻嚼，然后葡萄籽不知怎么地就被对方从自己舌头底下抢走，黄渤把葡萄籽也咬碎了，黄磊皱起来眉头，现在他嘴里有点苦。

“黄磊……帮个忙。”黄渤拉着他的手放在自己臀上，脑袋顺着脖子胸口一路往下蹭，扣子也就这样解了一路，直到脸颊贴上黄磊下面那根半勃，又伸出手去揉，“晚上给我吃那些乱七八糟的东西，你是不是故意的？”

“没吃饱？”黄磊看着小渤把他的性器舔硬了又含进嘴里裹，还是忍不住哑着嗓子调笑，放在人家臀瓣上的手也不老实，往下滑扒了他家小渤的裤子，这才看见那小肉手正握着自己那根来回搓揉。

“要不……先洗澡？”小渤含着他的性器轻轻摇头，有这么急么，黄磊难得见爱干净的人儿转了性子，伸出舌尖挑过他顶端的小孔，两片薄唇贴在前端送气，引起一阵酥麻的震动：“不用。”

黄磊只得拉起不明就里的小渤和他接吻：“你再这样玩，我就要射了。”

而这当然是不至于的，难得小渤这么热情主动，滴水之恩尚有涌泉相报之理，黄磊看他家小渤应该差不多已经涌泉了，决定回报以一场疾风骤雨，他吻小渤的脸蛋，吻他的侧颈，吻他的耳背，吻他两胸间的凹处，吻他的肘窝，指尖，小腹，腰窝，肋间，肚脐，膝盖，脚趾。嘴唇落过之处尽数颤抖，或薄或厚的皮肤之下肌肉之中血液奔流，他的手也抚过对方几乎每一个散出热气的毛孔，抹掉每一滴即将变凉的汗珠。然后不知道什么时候，他也俯首下去慢慢让小渤的性器滑入自己的喉咙。

“不是……别……”

黄渤说不出什么完整的话就去推他的肩，黄磊满意他这反应就继续操作，骨头都酥了的人儿哼哼着示意他去碰后面饥渴的地方：“求你了……帮帮我……”

黄磊摸到那颗温热的玻璃珠的时候挑了挑眉，当然小渤只管仰着脖子喘粗气顾不上注意这些。液体裹了那珠子一层水光，温润淫靡，也不知道在身子里泡了多长时间。他去抚摸入口，小嘴儿缩紧了又张开，黄磊一边含着前面的肉棒一边伸进去把体内的珠子推了推，他家小渤用短短的指甲掐他的肩，他就把外面那颗最大的玻璃珠也推进去，直到看不见，拉珠在穴口外只剩一个短短的柄。

“黄磊，你他妈……哼嗯……不是这个帮法……”

“多长时间了？”黄磊坏心眼地往小渤的前端喷热气。

“不、不知道……”

“你刚开始回我语音的时候是不是就塞在里面了？”黄磊捏着拉珠的柄慢慢往外拉，见他家小渤爽得不行，拉出来一点又慢慢往回顶。

“没有……别问了，你快、快拿出来……”

黄磊确实不再问了。因为他又开始帮小渤口活，这样就没空说话啦。

黄渤在心里一万个后悔不该乱撩人。看不得我撩别人，撩本人还不行么？他本来盘算着先给点甜头让老狐狸乖乖配合，不乖不要紧，提枪亲征也行，可是总要把那折磨人的玩意儿先拿出来不是？没想到老狐狸油盐不进，先示弱，后强硬，倒把他撩人那点活儿还给他了，还蹬鼻子上脸……接下去的事黄渤就想不明白了，黄磊在他的百尺竿头更进一步，他脆甜的嗓子呻吟出声，快射了的时候，那拉珠突然开始动，珠子被含得滚热，一颗一颗像燃烧的流星钻入大地，他眼角的泪也像那样滑出去，地壳碎裂，只有火红的岩浆喷涌。

精液射在黄磊那张迷倒众生的脸上好像玷污了他似的，他把头枕在渤儿小腹上，那儿现在也是一片狼藉，肚脐上汪着一滩不明液体。他说话的时候声带震得黄渤皮肤麻酥酥，那些珠子又一颗接着一颗挤进他的身体：“拉珠好玩吗？”

不好玩，不好玩，珠子又被拉出来，小渤带着哭腔叫出来，那东西滑出来的时候节奏是先疏后密，尺寸却是先大后小，余韵散去就只剩下一腔空虚。

“没我好玩。”小渤坐起来又躺下，拉起来黄磊让他往身上压，腿也往人身上缠。

黄磊看他欲求不满，怕他家小渤放飞自我最后做得太累，把人往侧面一翻，下面顶进去，从背后抱着他开始干，又用嘴唇去亲他的后颈和耳背。床边的镜子正好弥补了这个体位看不到脸的遗憾，黄磊看着镜子里笑，手指拨开小渤额前湿软的发丝，又细细去抚摸他的脸。

“小渤儿，是拉珠好玩还是我操你好玩？嗯？”

重度选择恐惧症的爱人在餍足之后不假思索：“我觉得……你用拉珠的时候最好玩。”


End file.
